


Sasuke's Genjutsu

by kingdomofdreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aprons, F/M, Genjutsu, Kitchen Sex, My First Smut, Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomofdreams/pseuds/kingdomofdreams
Summary: Sasuke gets impatient at an event and uses his sharingan to good use, really good use.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Sasuke's Genjutsu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, ummmm...so this is my first try at writing sasusaku smut. Hope you enjoy!! Let me know what you think.

Sakura and Sasuke attend the opening of Konoha Hospital's new wing specialized for research on poisons and antidotes which is duly headed by Sakura Uchiha. 

Sasuke was standing at the front together with some guests and doctors, gaze focused solely on his wife. Sakura, while delivering her welcome speech, ocassionally glances at Sasuke's direction, briefly making eye contact and tries to surpress herself from blushing. After a few minutes, Sakura ends her speech and takes a seat at the stage. Sasuke's eyes follows his wife taking a seat and makes eye contact with Sakura. Sakura was trying not to blush from her husband's intense gaze. 

She intended to look away from him but then she noticed Sasuke's mouth slowly forming a slight smirk. Next thing she saw his eye bled red and she and Sasuke were at their home in the kitchen. 

Sakura was naked except for the apron and was bended over the counter with her left leg raised and Sasuke at her back holding her in place. Sasuke then lifted her apron and bunched them at her hips, fingers slowly tracing her wet folds. Sakura whimpering and begging Sasuke to fuck her. But Sasuke was not granting her wish, instead he teased her. He pulled out his cock from his pants and rubbed it against her drenched folds. Sasuke pushed, sliding along her folds and still not penetrating her, this caused to spread her lips on either side of his cock with his head sometimes hitting her clit making her gasp and whimper even more. He looked down and saw his cock getting coated by Sakura's arousal. Sasuke still continued teasing Sakura by slowly sliding against her folds and clit. Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth to try to silence her moans and whimpers, while her other hand gripped Sasuke's wrist which was holding her knee and keeping it on the edge of the counter. Sakura could just imagine her and Sasuke's position and the image of them now made her pleasure intensify. Sasuke hearing Sakura continue to beg and moan then slid forward forcefully, hitting her clit repeatedly with his head causing her to scream. Sakura immediately comes and he hears her sob his name. But Sasuke was not stopping and still repeatedly hits Sakura's over-sensitized clit with his cock. Sasuke can already feel Sakura's leg shaking from her intense orgasm. Sakura sobs and begs Sasuke to stop. Hearing Sakura beg Sasuke finally stops. Sakura closes her eyes and tries to catch her breath after her intense orgasm. She then feels Sasuke's hand release their hold on her knees and kiss her neck tenderly. 

When she opened her eyes, she was staring straight at Sasuke's onyx eyes with him standing among the guest and her seating at the stage. Sakura's blush intensifies and immediately breaks eye contact with Sasuke. She clenches her fists and looks down at her lap trying to calm her breathing. She was already squirming in her seat trying to quench the heat but instead feels herself getting wetter. She looks back up intending to locate Sasuke and to glower at him, how dare he cast that genjustsu to her with them in public. 

But all she sees is the emplty space where Sasuke used to stand. She then stands up from her seat and excuses herself from the stage. 

She saw Sasuke outside by the door, leaning on the wall. She opens her mouth ready to reprimand her husband, but Sasuke gets to her first.

"Sakura, let's get out of here." 

"Bu- but Sasuke, I still need to deliver my final speech and greet everyone who attended."

"No, you do not. Besides, don't you want to finish what I started?" 

"Umm..Sas-sasuke I---" 

Smirking, Sasuke then grabs Sakura and hoists her up his shoulder. Intending to make that genjutsu a reality.


End file.
